The possibility of constructing a plastic packaging in the form of a packaging sleeve comprising an internal part and an external part is known to the art. Between the internal part and the external part, or a closure is disposed making it possible to push the two parts together in telescopic fashion and to hold the same in a particular closed position. In this context, reference is hereby made to a series of patents by the same applicant.
With plastic packaging (packaging sleeves) of this type, it is desirable to hold the object (e.g. a drill bit) stored therein as far as possible in a zero-clearance position. The drill bit is to be protected from being damaged and in the packaged state (with closed packaging), the drill bit should be fixed in place in a way that it is free from vibration and has zero clearance.
It is known in the art to hold the drill bit by its point and by its shank part in the packaging sleeve in matched elastic holding pads. Elastic holding pads receive the point and the shank of the drill bit, respectively, so that when the packaging sleeve is in the closed state, the drill bit is held therein with zero clearance and without vibrating or rattling in the sleeve. A disadvantage of the known packaging sleeve described above, however, is that a particular elastic holding part has to be disposed in the point and/or shank area, which is associated with increased manufacturing cost. Additionally, the assembly is more difficult because a particular tool has to be used to insert the elastic pad into the interior side of the packaging sleeve and to attach it therein. Moreover, there is the danger that the pad may be lost when the packaging is opened, which would prevent the elongate object from being stored in a faultless position